In the Kingdom of Harknessia
by IantojJackh
Summary: In the Kingdom of Harknessia, Prince Jacqueline is the fairest in the land and loved by the subjects of his kingdom. An AU Janto story.


**Title**: In the Kingdom of Harknessia  
**Author**: iantojjackh  
**Rating**: High PG, but not quite R  
**Summary**: In the Kingdom of Harknessia, Prince Jacqueline is the fairest in the land and loved by the subjects of his kingdom.  
**Characters**: Jack, Ianto, Rhiannon, Jack's mother  
**Warnings**: Fairy tale- AU  
**Disclaimer**: See profile  
**Spoilers**: n/a  
**Word Count**: ~3.5k  
**Beta**: crazycatt71 & timelordshines  
**Notes**: written for trope bingo fill: AU: fairy tale. I hope you enjoy this little tale. Please leave a comment so I know what you think.

* * *

**_In the Kingdom of Harknessia_**

In a world far, far away there was a tiny place called the Kingdom of Harknessia. It was a land full of lush green hills and sweeping landscapes. A place everyone wanted to live. A place where all the inhabitants were happy under the rule of a benevolent King and Queen.

Then there was Prince Jacqueline, the King and Queen's only child. He was a short, chubby child of seven who put anything and everything in his mouth. Sometimes that led to trouble and other times it led to hilarious moments. His life was perfect in every way, servants and attendants fulfilled every command of the pampered Prince.

The subjects of Harknessia adored the child that would one day be their King. Jacqueline loved to spend time among the subjects and every day he would walk through the market just outside the castle.

Jacqueline was always warned to stay away from the cliffs as they were dangerous and it was a long fall to the jagged rocks below. Jacqueline did not always listen to his parents and often wandered toward the cliffs, but on this picture perfect sunny day there was someone in his favorite spot. A sickly thin boy with dark wavy hair, tousled about so it looked curly.

"What are you doing here? This is my spot." Jacqueline stomped over to the other boy who he could now see was eating...no licking a banana.

"I don't see a name on it."

"You're the tailor's son?"

"It's Ianto and you have a girl's name."

"It's not a girl's name. Everyone calls me Jack."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I never heard you called that." Ianto turned to ignore the other child and continued to lick his banana.

"That's not how you eat it. I'll show you how it's done." Jack shoved the seated boy to the ground and plopped on top of Ianto's stomach and shoved the whole banana into his mouth.

"Ahh. You're crushing me. Get off me Tubby."

"I'm not fat. I'm still growing into my body. Mummy says so." The hefty Prince pressed more and more of his weight onto the scrawny boy.

Ianto knew there was no way to get the weight off him, so he maneuvered himself to be able to take a healthy bite out of one of the rolls of fat.

Jack howled as the teeth dug in. "Don't eat me. I'm not very tasty." He rolled off Ianto and started to cry. It was not fun being the one that was picked on.

Ianto knew he would be in trouble for making the Prince cry if anyone saw them. Exile was almost a given. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop."

Jack sniffled and wiped his nose with his arm. "Be my friend. I don't have any." That was the tragic life of royalty; Surrounded by sycophants, pretending to be friends but only wanting to get ahead and not really caring about the young Prince.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Ianto just did not want to get him or his family in trouble and figured the Prince would pester him for a while until he got bored and found someone else to harass.

But the unexpected happened and a bond of true friendship soon developed between the boys. They spent every free moment they had together just being boys. Jack had the opportunity to learn what it was to be a normal kid and Ianto was able to get away from his overbearing father and sister who used him as target practice for her emerging magical powers.

As the years passed the friendship became something more. Jack never told his parents about his new friend, knowing they would never approve of a friendship with a non-royal and Ianto knew no one would believe him if he said the Prince was his best mate.

As both boys approached puberty, Ianto and Jack grew into their bodies. Ianto was no longer the scrawny child and Jack no longer overweight. They were well on the road to becoming handsome, if not gorgeous, men. Both boys started to draw the attention of girls wanting their chance with the blossoming young men, but they were oblivious to the stares they got.

They shared their first kiss on Jack's thirteenth birthday and practiced their technique every day, learning and exploring each other's body. They wanted to have sex, but could not figure out the mechanics of it. It was not as if they had someone they could ask about it. Sex was something to be learned about on your wedding night and not a day before. All Ianto and Jack knew about sex, through whispered words, was that it felt very good and was shared between two people who loved each other. They did find that touching each other and blow jobs felt pretty damn good. But one of their favourite things was to watch the sunset together and make plans for their future if Jack did not have to become King.

By the time Jack was fourteen, the King had taken ill and he died on the eve of the Prince's fifteenth birthday.

His parting wish for his only child was to carry on the royal blood line. Jack had no choice, but to grant his father's dying wish despite his heart wanting something else.

After the funeral the Queen pulled her son aside. "This is your Kingdom now, son. It is time you take a wife and start a family." The motherly tone the Queen had used toward Jack his entire life was gone and in its place was a stern uncaring one.

The notion struck fear into heart of the teenager. "What if I want a husband to start a family with instead?" That clearly was the wrong thing to say as the Queen looked totally repulsed by the idea.

"That is not how it works, Jacqueline. You need a wife to start a family." The Queen regretted having sheltered her son so much that he knew nothing of the way things worked in the world.

"Then I don't want a family." Jack shook his head stubbornly. He thought this could have been the perfect opportunity to tell the Queen about his friendship with Ianto but her uncaring attitude made him feel the need to hide his blossoming love even more.

"You promised your father and now you have to abide by his wishes. A promise is a promise."

"Fine. Whatever you think is best, mother." Jack knew one day he would have to fulfill his duty to his Kingdom, but he never imagined it would be so soon.

"Then the wedding will be in one week." The Queen smiled. "You've made your father proud, my son."

Jack's face fell as he was hit with the shocking news. "Next week? I don't get a say in this? You've picked a wife for me?" The Prince's voice squeaked as he tried to comprehend what he was being told while his heart was slowly being crushed.

The Queen nodded and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Yes. When your father took ill, we began negotiations to secure you a wife. Today an agreement was reached. You will be getting a wife and your own personal attendant."

Jack shook his head, not sure if this day could get any worse. "Who is this person who I am to marry?" he spat. The Prince felt like he was going to be ill and covered his mouth.

"Rhiannon. She's a few years older than you, but I think you two will be a great fit once you get to know each other. She's the tailor's daughter and he also has a son your age, Ianto, and he'll be your attendant." The Queen did not know what to make of the horrified expression on her son's face. It was more pained than the look Jack had when he learned his father was dying.

The day had officially become the worst ever in Jack's life. "No. Not her. Anyone but her. She practices dark magic." Jack knew the stories from Ianto and there was no way he was going to marry that woman. It would only be a matter of time before she used magic on him, making Jack acquiesce to her every demand. "Did she use her powers on you? How else would you agree to me marrying a commoner?"

"Jacqueline. This is not the time for foolish pandering. Stop with this nonsense." The Queen did not expect her son to come up with such ludicrous excuses.

"But it's not nonsense. It's the truth." Jack tried to convince his mother, but he could not tell her how he knew such private information.

"Who told you this? Let me know so they can be punished for speaking ill of the future Princess." She knew the Prince would not answer so it would put an end to his accusations.

Jack looked down at his feet and shrugged. He was not going implicate Ianto. "I hear whisperings about her in town."

"People with too much time on their hands. You should not listen to idle gossip. Nothing good ever comes from scandalous talk." The Queen admonished Jack. "I think you should stay out of town until the wedding. I don't want doubts to be put in your head."

Jack had no doubts. He knew what an evil woman Rhiannon was from the one person who had no reason to lie. Jack had seen the damage done to Ianto by her dabbling in dark magic. What he needed to do was find a way out of the castle and talk to Ianto and see if they could find a way out of this mess.

"Yes, mother." Jack never looked or felt so defeated in his life. He wanted to abide by his father's dying wish and he would have done it if he was not being forced to marry the sister of the one his heart truly wanted. He had had a taste of what a normal life was like and he knew that would come to an end soon. It was all made worse by the fact that Ianto would be living in the castle with him

"Smile, Jacqueline. This is a happy time. The best part of your life is ahead of you."

"No. I'm about to lose the best part of it." Jack sighed and turned away from his mother. He appeared to be heading toward his room, but turned at the last minute to grab a cloak and sneak out of the castle undetected as he had been doing for the last eight years.

Jack ran as fast as he could to his and Ianto's spot, certain the news had been broken to him too. But their spot was empty and Jack decided to see if Ianto was home. He knocked on the window of Ianto's bedroom.

It was a minute before Ianto appeared at the window and pushed it open, shocked to see Jack standing there. "Get in," he said, helping Jack up and into his room. Ianto looked around to make sure no one witnessed him sneaking Jack in.

"This can't happen. I'm not marrying your sister. I'm not doing it. We have to make sure this doesn't happen." Jack spoke a million miles a minute. "Why do they think they can control our lives?" He watched as Ianto stood before him, remaining silent and emotionless.

"Jack, we knew this couldn't last forever." Ianto said rationally.

"You are fine with this?"

"No." Ianto showed his first sign of emotion; anger. He then continued slowly, carefully thinking on each word. "I love you, but if we were to be realistic you knew the time would come when you had to take the throne and there is no place for me in that life."

Jack did not want to think realistically. He knew if he went through with the wedding that their relationship could not be the same. "I can't live under the same roof as you and not be able to be with you."

"What are you talking about?" Ianto asked. "I plan on moving away after the wedding." He knew it would be bad form not to attend his sister's wedding, but he did not have to stay and watch as Rhiannon's dreams of power came true.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"You were part of the deal my mother made with your father. They are making you my personal attendant."

"What? Why would my father allow that?" Ianto's jaw dropped at the news. "But if we are under the same roof, wouldn't that make it easier for us?"

"It's your sister. Do you think she would really allow that? Neither of my parents were allowed to take lovers outside of their marriage bed. She would kill you if she knew about us." Jack could see Ianto knew he was right. "This wedding can't happen. We need to get away from here."

Both knew it would be difficult to just up and leave their lives and give up everything. The first hour was spent debating if it was even possible. Then came hours of formulating a plan that would work. The only workable conclusion they came up was that they would disappear the day of the wedding.

Final touches on the plan were finalized as the sun began to rise. The young lovers shared one last kiss. A kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever as it would be their last for a week and it could be their last ever should their plan should fail.

Ianto sighed as he watched Jack slip back to the castle. He had doubts about the plan actually working, but it was tempered by the thoughts of what his and Jack's life could be like together once they did not need to sneak around.

It was a long week for both and the anxiety ramped up as the day got closer.

The reward outweighed the risks ten-fold, Jack reminded himself countless times as the wedding day grew closer.

The day of the wedding finally arrived and Jack looked the picture of the nervous groom, but no one knew his nerves had nothing to do with getting married. The butterflies in his stomach had butterflies of their own. This plan had to work or else Jack knew he would die on the inside a little bit every day without his Ianto.

The chapel was filled with well-wishers, proud that their Prince was taking this step toward adulthood. The rainy damp dreary weather was perhaps was the perfect backdrop for the day and could aid their escape. They would be able to move under cover easily with little suspicion as there were many coming and going through the castle as they set up for the rest of the day.

Ironically Ianto's first duty as Jack's attendant was to help dress Jack for the wedding. It was a shock to both boys, but once they were behind the closed door of Jack's chambers they took full advantage of their sanctioned alone time to indulge in a few shenanigans. It took much longer to get Jack dressed than it should have, but they enjoyed their last few minutes of fun before putting their plan into action. Jack thoroughly enjoyed getting fondled when Ianto helped him into his codpiece which Jack asserted he needed lots of help getting into.

Ianto was adjusting Jack for a third time when he stopped and removed his hand. "Why don't we leave now? Move our plan up a bit."

Jack thought about it for a moment before he agreed. He sent Ianto to tell one of the maids that the Prince was feeling ill and he needed an hour to get himself together.

Once the boys were certain they had the time they needed, they went to work to initiate their plan. For it to work they had to make love for the first time. It was under less than ideal conditions, but it was necessary in order for the next part of their plan to work. It was awkward but tender, the joining of two bodies, hearts and souls. As much as they wanted to bask in the afterglow of their love making, Ianto and Jack knew they did not have the time. There would be plenty more opportunities where they could savour each other.

The protection spell that would only work when two soulmates gave their innocence to each other was sealed when the lovers, lying sated in each other's arms, drew a heart in their mixed blood while reciting the incantation:

_My body is your body. My mind is your mind. My soul is your soul. Together we pledge to be one. No harm shall come to us while our love is still pure._

After half an hour past the hour asked for, the Queen and Rhiannon grew tired of waiting and went to see what was going on. Upon arriving at Jack's chambers they found the door would not open.

"Jacqueline! You open this door right now. Don't do this, today of all days." The Queen yelled, trying to save face. There would be a lifetime of ridicule if word got around about the Prince leaving his wedding ceremony.

"Attendant boy." The Queen shook the door. "Whatever my son is paying you to help him hide, I'll triple it. You just have to open the door."

No response came and the Queen motioned for the guards to break down the door. After several attempts the door finally gave way, but the room was empty.

"The Prince has been kidnapped." The Queen yelled. "Close the gates! Don't let them leave the castle grounds!" The room was a mess. The bed linens, specially made for the marriage consummation ceremony were tossed about, looKing as if they had been used. When the Queen saw the blood on the sheets she screamed and nearly fainted, failing to see it was in the shape of a heart.

Hearing the commotion, the governess who had raised Jack rushed to his chamber, where she listened to the accusations being made about Ianto and his apparent kidnapping of Jack. "The Prince has not been kidnapped. He ran away so he did not have to be forced to marry someone he would never love."

Rhiannon clenched her fists as she turned toward the elderly woman. "This is just like my brother to ruin this day for me. He always tries to ruin things because he's doesn't get the attention I do."

The governess sighed and shook her head. "Neither of you really know the two lads, do you?"

"Watch your tongue. Know your place or you will be gone. Now speak on what you know. It seems you know more than you let on." The Queen's voice was full of venom and made it clear the wrong answer would be met with swift punishment.

"The Prince and Mr. Ianto are friends. They have been for many years." The governess explained, but did not voice her suspicions that there was more than friendship between the two recently.

"Don't be ridiculous. They did not even meet each other until today."

"I'm sorry, but you are mistaken my Queen. They've known each other since they were seven. I always wondered where Prince Jacqueline went when he disappeared from the castle. One day I followed him and I saw the Prince and Mr. Ianto playing as little boys should. I assume they have become quite close over the years and still are as close as two people could be." The governess left it at that and let everyone infer what they would from her words, but she was secretly very proud of Jack if he chose to follow his heart over his duty.

Rhiannon grasped the bed sheets, determined to turn the room upside down if necessary looking for a clue as to where the Prince and her brother might have gone. "Ouch," Rhiannon jerked her hand back when she touched the soft sheet. It was as if a dagger was plunged into her hand and the blade twisted in deeper. The longer her hand remained in contract with the sheet, the more the pain spread. But as she withdrew her hand, the pain vanished.

Rhiannon now knew exactly what was going on. "It's a protection spell. An extremely complex one at that. The runt has power too." She muttered to herself, wanting to kill her brother but with the spell in place she would never be able to harm him as long as Ianto was bound to Jack.

"A spell?" The Queen gasped. "You mean Prince Jacqueline was right about you. You do practice magic."

Rhiannon huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes. It's an inherited trait. And it would seem my brother has the power to, but males can only use it when the situation is dire."

"I should have listened to him and now my son has been hoodwinked by some charlatan and run off."

"This spell is designed to cause pain to anyone wanting harm to come to those under the spell's protection. It's a strong spell as it is nearly impossible to cast. You need two virgins whose heart and soul are one. They then have to sacrifice their virginity to each other and as they speak the incantation a heart has to be drawn in their intermingled blood. It's supposed to guarantee a happily ever after." Rhiannon reluctantly explained. "The spell would never have worked if the bond between them was not true and pure."

Yes, they lived happily ever after and were never heard from again.


End file.
